


crop tops.

by leithvoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: remington likes his crop tops, sometimes he likes to cuddle in them.remington leith x luis rodriguez





	crop tops.

There was something that Remington really liked about wearing crop tops, it wasn't unusual for from to wear traditionally 'girls' clothes, he didn't believe in the construct of clothes being gendered. Plus he looked bomb as fuck in dresses and skirts, so why not wear crop tops. Remington worked hard on his body, he was always underweight and boney in his life and the smallest out of his brothers. It was something he used to be really self conscious about, but then he started to work on his body. 

After a year of touring and working out he was able to put on a decent amount of muscle and make his body not look like a boy made of matchsticks and glue. He had abs and a v line, he liked to show off his hard work, it wasn't genetics. So, he wore tops that where just a little too small or short on him when he was on stage but when he was on the bus he wore tops that came up to just under his bellybutton. So that when he raised his arms it would come up and show more of his body off, he loved it. 

"Should I wear white or black today?" He asked Luis, who was laying in the bunk next to him. 

"You look cute in pink," Luis smiled at him, not answering Remington but he knew Luis was trying to be passive aggressive. "Wear black." He finally answered after he noticed Remington not moving to get a pink crop top. Today was not a day Luis was going to pick what Remington wore, though he didn't mind it sometimes he wanted to match his boyfriend.

Remington picked up the black crop top that had a small skull on the top right hand corner, one of his favourites. He pulled it on and smiled, he stood up and pulled on some black jeans and then looked at himself in the mirror "God, I look good today." He played with his hair, tugging and twisting it in different directions to get the desired look from it.

"You always look good Remi,"Luis commented getting up and going into the bathroom to wrap his arms around Remington's torso "though today, you are looking extra cute." The smile on Luis face made Remington think about what Luis was thinking about doing to him. He chuckled in response turning around in the older boy's arms, and planting a kiss on Luis' forehead. 

"I know." Remington said back, looking into Luis' eyes. 

"Can we cuddle now?" Luis pouted, he rested his head on Remington's shoulder.

"We can always cuddle Lui." There was a smirk on Remington's face as he said it and Luis returned the smile, the two went back to Luis' bunk. Luis crawled in first and then Remington followed him, Luis made a 'C' shape with his body which Remington crawled into and made himself comfortable. Luis' strong arm wrapped around his boyfriend's naked midrift.

"You're so warm and comfy, I love you." Luis whispered, as he placed a affectionate kiss on the back of Remington's neck.

"I love you too Lui." Remington replied kissing Luis' hand.


End file.
